The World Wide Double Duellist Tag Team Tournament
by vampirenav
Summary: SetoOC DukeOC possibly some YugiTea and JoeyMai summary: the title pretty much says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, before taking a look at this chapter I wanted to warn you, the main character, Ky, may seem perfect in this chapter, but I can assure you that she is not, also I am aware that she is slightly Mary-Sueish, but she won't be for long. That being said, please Read and Review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ky swung her legs over the back of the sofa and her head hung off the seat, she held her book in front of her nose, she had her iPod headphones in and was pretty much dead to the world. Or rather the world was dead to her, she was so bored, living in Duellist Kingdom wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Her Father and Mother had decided that it was better to have all their family together and as a result they all moved to Duellist Kingdom to stay with her uncle Pegasus. Don't get her wrong, she loved the island, and her uncle, it was just, after a while there wasn't really much else to do except duel in the virtual world, of course on occasion Pegasus would take a break from his work and duel with her, but it did get boring after a while. Well, it wasn't all that bad, she had a pet project or two she was running, not to mention that she had to find the person who held the fifth and final Red Eyes Black Dragon card, her uncle was holding a special tournament called the World Wide Double Duellist Tag Team Tournament, or WWDDTTT for short, she wanted to shoot whoever came up with that name.

Anyways, the prize for the WWDDTTT was of course 3 million yen and two of the most powerful cards in duellist history, one was Black Chaos Nightmare Dragon, if she fused together all five Red Eyes Black Dragons and had that card she would be unstoppable. Pegasus had also put up the Blue Eyes Lightning Dragon, it was about as powerful as the Shining Nova Dragon, but she knew that a certain Duellist would want to have a complete set.

Pegasus knocked on his niece's door for the eighth time he rolled his eyes and walked in. he stood in front of her and waited. Ky looked up and screamed. She fell off the sofa a looked up at her uncle angrily, he laughed at her, "I did knock," he said raising his hands in defence.

She climbed back onto the sofa and looked at him, "Was there something you wanted Uncle Max?"

"Well actually yes, I wanted to give you this," he handed her a small file folder and she looked up at him questioningly, "When I heard from your father that you were searching for the fifth Red Eyes card I thought I should give you this, the owner of the card is one Joseph Wheeler, he's best friend to Yugi Motu the Duellist Champion, they live in Domino city in Japan."

Ky smiled and hugged her uncle, "You don't mind if I… ?" She trailed off at his smile, "What?"

"Well Ky darling, I figured that you would want to go straight away so grab your deck I have a surprise for you, follow me."

Ky looked at her uncle surprised, he didn't just give people surprises, she followed and they made it to, what looked like an airstrip, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well Ky darling, I felt terrible when I realised I missed your birthday last year so-"

She cut him off, "Uncle Max, you were trapped in the Shadow Realm, I highly doubt that, no matter how much you wanted to wish me a happy birthday, you would be able to."

Pegasus shook his head, "Nevertheless you deserve the birthday gift I was going to give you last year for your sixteenth birthday," he handed her a set off keys with a red eyes key chain.

"What's this?"

"Why just turn around dear child!"

And she did, there stood a double seater jet for her, it was made in the shape of a red eyes black dragon and Ky's jaw dropped, "I-you… I can't accept this!"

"Nonsense darling, what's the point in running your own company if you can't spoil your only niece once in a while?"

Ky jumped up and hugged her uncle, "Thank you so much Uncle Max!!" her fire red hair covered her face as she jumped and Pegasus laughed.

"Well it was no trouble at all little one, now, go and get that red eyes card, I have to go and send out the rest of these invitations for the WWDDTTT, whoever came up with that name should be shot…" he trailed off, "now as you know, since you are a member of my family and haven't entered any duelling competitions, it would be unfair of me to give you an invitation…"

"I do know that Uncle Max, but I also know that anybody with an invitation cannot team up with another with an invitation, I'm sure I'll be able to think of something." She smiled at her uncle and climbed into the jet and took off. '_Now all I have to do is find someone with an invitation who will be my partner,_' she thought to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba stood in his office overlooking Domino city, he had just received his invitation for the newest duelling tournament Pegasus had decided to host, and had no idea who he was going to pick as his partner, he would have chosen Mokuba but he too had received an invitation, so he was stuck. He contemplated putting an add in the news for all duellists who hadn't been invited to come and trial so that he could find a partner, but he quickly scrapped that idea. '_What the hell was I thinking, this place will be filled to the brim with freaks in no time!_ Grabbing his coat he headed over to Kaiba land, '_Maybe I can find a partner there…_'

Yugi and co walked around Kaiba land, Joey, Duke and himself had all gotten invitations to go to Pegasus's WWDDTTT. Duke had already picked Tristan to be his partner for the tournament and Yugi had picked Teà, Mai had asked Serenity so currently Joey was out with his friends looking for a partner.

"This sucks Yugh! I can't find one person here that could be my partner!"

"Don't worry Joey," Yugi said, "I'm sure you'll find someone, there must be someone who's a good duellist who wasn't invited."

"Not likely," a cold voice said from behind them. The group turned around and was faced by Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba.

"Seto's been looking for a partner too, but there's nobody here who is good enough to be in that duel him," Mokuba said to their questioning looks.

"So you got an invite then," Joey said.

"Of course I got an invite mutt, if you did, why wouldn't I?" Kaiba replied cockily. Joey growled and Kaiba laughed "Still proving why exactly you're a mutt eh Wheeler?"

Tristan grabbed Joey before he decided to go and charge at the teenage CEO.

"I take it you were invited too Devlin?" Kaiba asked.

Duke nodded, "You got that right, just think Kaiba, if you don't find a partner then you can't enter the tournament and go for the grand prize of that Blue Eyes card." Kaiba growled and Duke smirked.

Ky walked into Kaiba Land in search of the Blonde boy called Joey Wheeler, she had stopped by Mr Motu's game shop and he had informed her where he was, quickly she spotted the messy looking teenager amidst his friends and what appeared to be Seto Kaiba and his little brother. Rolling her eyes she walked up to them, "Joey Wheeler?" she asked.

Joey turned around and smiled when he saw her, "That'd be me, is there sumthin' I can help you with?"

Ky smirked at him in return and Joey frowned, that smirk, he had definitely seen it before, "I want to duel you," she said.

Joey looked at her confusedly before coming to a very wrong conclusion, "Ah, want to boost your image by duelling one of the best eh?"

"Hardly," Ky said rolling her eyes, and Kaiba let out a slight laugh, "I want your Red Eyes card, I've been looking to acquire it for some time now."

Joey's eyes widened, "My Red Eyes? Wha- why?"

Ky laughed, "Joseph, the Red Eyes Black Dragon cards are nearly as rare as the Blue Eyes cards, I already have four of the five Red Eyes and I'm looking to complete my set."

"What makes you think that I'd duel you anyway?" Joey asked.

"Because if you win then you get all four of my Red Eyes cards, not to mention that I wouldn't be using my cards in this duel, just to make it fair, anyway, you need all five Red Eyes cards if you want to use that Black Chaos Nightmare Dragon card. Honestly you would have to be stupid to pass up an opportunity like this."

Joey's eyes narrowed and his jaw set, "You have a duel!"

"Joey wait, you don't even know her, you won't know what type of strategy she uses!" Yugi protested.

"It's alright Yugh, she's not going to have the power of a single Red Eyes on her side, whereas I'll have one, and soon I'll have five!!"

"Look's like we have a duel then," Kaiba smirked, truthfully he wanted to see what this un-named duellist could do. The group made their way to a duelling stadium that Kaiba had ordered cleared out. Joey and Ky stood a opposite ends of the stadium and Ky took out her four Red Eyes cards.

She looked over at Kaiba, "I trust you can look after these for the duration of my duel?"

Kaiba smirked, he may not show it but he knew the Red Eyes were powerful cards, for some reason he found himself glad that the red head had chosen him to look after them, he nodded and took them.

"You know it would be nice to know the name of the person I'm about to beat," Joey said.

Ky raised an eyebrow, '_This boy is too cocky for his own good…_' "The names Ky, Ky Pegasus!"

Joey's eyes widened, "As in Maxamillion Pegasus, Pegasus?!"

"Finally realising what you're up against Joseph?"

Kaiba found himself very curious about this girl now, '_Why had he never seen her before? Where had Pegasus been hiding her_?'

"Well since you're taking so long, I'll start things off," Ky said and drew a card. She placed a monster on the field and smiled, "Meet the Lord of Darkness Joseph! His special ability allows me to call any one dark monster from my hand no matter the level, and I'll use it to call Darkness Dragon to the field!" the LOD had 1900 attack points and DD had 2400 attack points, "Guess what Wheeler, I have two quick attack magic cards in my hand and you know what that means?!" she put the cards into the console and both her monsters attacked Joey's life-points directly, "If I'm correct that caused you 4300 points worth of damage," she smiled, "just think if we hadn't have decided to start our life-points out at 6000 you would be gone right now." Joey let off an ASD and his eyes widened comically, "To finish off I place this card face down on the field. Over to you Joseph."

Joey looked at Yugi slightly panicked, '_If I don't do something quick then I'll lose my Red Eyes!_' Joey thought. He drew a card, he had drawn his time wizard, all he had in his hand were weak monsters, if his time wizard worked, Ky's monsters would be significantly weakened and then he could attack. "First I'll place this card face down, then I'll summon my Rocket Warrior to the field, and lastly I'll play this Time Wizard! Go Time Wizard!" Ky watched as the spinner spun, praying that it landed on a skull, then Joey's monsters would be destroyed. It did, "No!" Joey yelled.

"Oh yes Joseph, and you know what that means don't you? Say goodbye to your pathetic Rocket Warrior, now since it's my turn I'll play this little card known as Giant Truename! And just to make sure you know what it does, it destroys all magic and trap cards on your side of the field! So say goodbye to your face down card. Hah Scapegoat! You must really be worried! And since you know have nothing to protect you, Darkness Dragon, Lord Of Darkness, combine your attack and wipe out the rest of Wheeler's life-points!" And they did just that. Ky smirked as she was lowered from her duelling position, "Hand over your Red Eyes Joseph," she stated.

He looked at her and looked down at his favourite card, he placed it carefully in her hand, "You're a really good duellist," Joey conceded, "you wiped me out in two moves!"

"Thank you Joseph, if I hadn't have gotten the hand that I did, I have no doubt you would have been a formidable opponent."

Tristan nudged Joey, "Ask her about the tournament," he whispered.

Kaiba heard this and wasn't going to let the mutt beat him to it, "Miss Pegasus," Kaiba said, she turned to look at him, he handed her back her cards and asked her, "Do you have an invite to the Duellist tournament?"

She shook her head, "No, why?"

"How would you like to be my partner?" she raised an eyebrow questioningly, "After all, you do want that Red Eyes card, don't you?"

Ky nodded, "Well then Mister Kaiba, you have yourself a partner."

"Hey!!" Joey yelled, "I was gonna ask her that!"

"To bad mutt, looks like you got beat," Kaiba smirked, "Accompany me to my office, we have a lot to discuss."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexa Alvers sat by the pool with Maxamillion Pegasus in Duellist Kingdom, "Mr Pegasus I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here!" the red head said brightly.

"It was nothing Alexa, you're here for Ky's seventeenth birthday party and are her best friend. There's no reason for you not to stay and after everything that has happened to her I'd say she deserves a bit of joy in her life. Now what do you say to a game of Duel Monsters?" he asked brightly getting up and stretching his arms.

"But-but you know I can't play! I don't know how!" Alexa complained, "You just wanna beat me cus Ky beat you again!" she was whining now.

"Oh now hush, do you honestly believe that I'd do something like that?" he asked in mock hurt.

Alexa looked him up and down for a moment, "Yes!"

Pegasus laughed, "Oh nonsense, but really, you should learn how to play, Duel Monsters has taken the world by storm and really you're going to be left in the dust!"

"Hah! I prefer just watching Ky, she tried teaching me once, but I never got the hang of it. Why don't you Duel Croquet? I'll watch okay?"

"Ah well if you insist…Croquet!" Pegasus called his personal assistant down to the Duelling Arena and left along with Alexa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Kaiba Land Ky and Kaiba were locked in yet another duel, and once again, it all ended as soon as Kaiba drew his all powerful Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, or his Shining Dragon.

"Okay, that's it, I'm not duelling you anymore! I'm seriously losing my confidence!" Ky complained.

Kaiba laughed, "You're better than most that I've faced."

"You're still royally kicking my ass, and that is so not cool."

"Don't feel bad Ky, he royally kicks everyone's ass, including mine," Mokuba said to the annoyed girl.

"Mokuba, language!" Kaiba snapped.

Ky smirked at the two brothers, "How touching," she drawled, "but if you've finished your brotherly moment, Kaiba, since you are entering the WWDDTTT then you'll be expected to arrive at Duellist Kingdom castle in exactly two weeks, the latest you can be there is ten o'clock, and I'm assuming that we're finished so I'm going to head back."

"How do you propose you're going to get there?" Kaiba asked.

"Why the same way I got here of course. I'll be going up," she said and pressed the elevator button for the roof. Mokuba was curious to see where she was going from there and followed her into the elevator. Kaiba, not one to let his little brother off with strange women followed.

When they reached the roof Ky stood in the middle of the helipad, taking out a small set of keys decorated with her Red Eyes Black Dragon, she pressed the button on the Key head and waited. The Kaiba brothers looked around hearing a jet engine, but seeing none.

"Later Kaiba," Ky said before calmly walking off the edge of the building. Mokuba's eyes widened as she appeared to have plummeted to her death and ran to the edge. Seconds later he saw a jet shaped like the Red Eyes Black Dragon rise up with Ky piloting. She gave the younger Kaiba brother a salute before flying in the direction of Duellist Kingdom.

When she was far enough she sighed, it would take a couple of hours to get back to Duellist Kingdom due to the flight lanes the air traffic controller wished her to take. She flipped on the autopilot of the jet and allowed her chair to recline backwards, her eyes began to close as she drifted off into what was going to be a restless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback Dream Sequence**

"_Ky!" the voice screamed, "Ky please! Help me!" Ky turned to face where the voice was coming from. There she saw her older brother being held at knife point by a long blonde haired man. _

"_Let him go! Let my brother go…" she trailed off. _

"_Now, now Ky!" the man laughed, "That'd be no fun for me then!" _

"_What do you want from me?!" she screamed at him, it was only then that she noticed that they were on a cliff, 'just like last time' she thought. She saw the tears in her brother's eyes and she shook, "What do you want!" _

"_I want you to suffer, more than you could ever possibly suffer," he laughed._

"_No," she whispered, "if you want me to suffer then that's fine, but you leave my brother out of it!" _

"_Now Ky, you misunderstand, it was your brother who figured out that this was the way to get you to come here!" _

"_Wh-what? No, no…no I don't believe you!" The man laughed, his crystal green eyes clearly evident now in the moonlight, "Damien…" Ky whispered, he was her brother's personal assistant, "But that means…" the laughter started up again, but it wasn't from Damien this time, it was from her brother, Genichi, crazed, maniacal laughter. "Genichi?" she asked._

"_Oh Ky, Big Sister Ky, how stupid you have been…" he said._

"_Genichi what…"_

"_Who do you think has been leaving you those messages? How do you think those messages got into your room without you noticing?! Who do you think has been buying out bits of your company? And with that three percent that you gave to me, I own it now!"_

"_Genichi…why are you doing this?" _

"_Why? WHY?! I'll tell you why Ky! It's because no matter what I do I'll never be good enough to be a part of my family, __**MY**__ family Ky! Not yours, mine, you were the one who was adopted, the one that __**I**__ took pity on! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been part of the Pegasus family! And how do you repay me?! You take the company that __**MY**__ parents were going to give to me, they handed it to you and you took it and what did I get? Three percent, three measly percent! Did you actually think that I would let you get away with that?!" _

"_Ginichi please…I'd never, I never tried to-"_

"_It's a little late for pleas Ky!" he laughed again. And it was then that she realised that her brother had backed her onto the edge of the cliff. She glanced down and then back at her brother, "Ginichi-"_

"_It was nice knowing you, little sister!" he pushed her and she fell._

**End Flashback Dream Sequence**

Ky woke with a start and looked around, the autopilot's light was flashing on and off, she had reached Duelist Kingdom. Sighing she took control of the jet and landed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**Okay I am so sorry for the late update only I ran out of ideas…for pretty much all my fics and I had exams, but now the most stressful four weeks of my life so far have ended and I plan on updating a lot more over the summer, cus I don't get to go anywhere this summer :( Tell me what you think!**

* * *

She made her way into Duellist Kingdom and looked around, "Hello?" she yelled, there was no one around, "hellooooooo?!" Ky frowned and headed to Pegasus's office, knocking on the door she walked in but no one was there. "Wonderful," she muttered, "I come home needing someone to talk to and nobody's here!" she stalked off down the hallway towards the dining hall. Pushing open the double doors she jumped back at the yell of 'SURPRISE!' from inside, looking around she saw her best friends Alexa, Dave and Maya waiting inside along with Pegasus, "What- what are you guys doing here?!" she smiled.

"Well," Alexa said hugging her friend, "we heard that you were going to be in the WWDDTTT and figured you needed us."

Ky smiled and hugged her other two friends, "Thanks guys, but how'd you get here?!"

"Well we have your Uncle to thank for that," Dave said, "he sent a jet for us."

Ky jumped up and hugged Pegasus, "Thank you so much Uncle Max!"

"It's no problem my darling, now do tell, did you find a partner?"

Ky pulled away and smirked, "Oh yeah, I definitely did, and let me tell you I can certainly see us winning the tournament."

"Well now you have piqued my interest, who is your partner?"

"Aah now you see, I'm not entirely sure whether I should tell you, maybe I'll leave it as a surprise…"

"Ky," Pegasus growled but this only served to amuse her further.

Faux yawning she took a few steps back, "You know what, I'm tired, it was a long flight, I'm going to b-ED!!" she screamed when Pegasus lunged at her and chased her out of the room, her friends followed.

"Don't let her get away!" Pegasus yelled to them and they spread out.

"No, no, no! You traitors!" Ky yelled dodging Dave and ducking under Maya, things were going pretty well until she collided into a strong hard body. "Okay, that hurt," she said from the floor, looking up at who had blocked her way she lay there shocked, "K-Kaiba!"

Seto looked down at her and smirked, "Having fun Pegasus?" he asked her.

"Stop smirking and help me up you ass!" Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled her up, "so Kaiba, what is it exactly you're doing here?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that too," Pegasus walked down the hallway with Alexa, Dave and Maya.

"Crap, Kaiba I suggest we run," Ky mumbled when she saw the evil smirk gracing her Uncle's face.

"Why?" Kaiba asked, of course he had no idea that Ky was waiting until the Duellist banquet to tell her Uncle who her partner was.

"Because we're about thirty seconds away from being mauled by very inquisitive Uncle Max and Friends," she whispered back.

Kaiba finally noticed the strange glint in Maxamillion Pegasus's eyes, "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'," Ky grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway with the group chasing not far behind. She pulled him around the corner and into her room before slamming the door shut and locking it. She sighed against the door before shooting over to the other side of her room and locking that door.

"Why the hell was Pegasus chasing us?!" Kaiba demanded.

"Oh I refused to tell him who my Duelling partner was for the tournament, said I wanted it to be a surprise, he wants to know."

"That is why we've been chased around this fucking castle!!" Kaiba nearly yelled.

"Well you wouldn't have been chased around if you weren't here, why are you here actually?"

Kaiba sighed and reached into his back pocket (and I know with trousers like Kaiba's it's amazing he can actually fit things in the pockets!) and pulled out a small black and green device, "You left this in my office. I half expected it to be black and red."

Ky's eye's widened, "My phone! I had no idea it was missing!" taking it off him, their fingers brushed and a slight tinge came to Ky's cheeks. She put it on her desk, "Thanks Kaiba, but you didn't need to bring it here, I would have been in town tomorrow anyway," she murmured.

Kaiba shrugged, "I was in the area."

Ky looked at him funnily, "You were just in the area around an island floating in the middle of nowhere and thought you'd stop by? Is like the taxi driver still waiting for you to come back out and take you to Australia?!"

"You know I could have just disposed of your phone," he turned to walk out of the room. Seeing that him leaving would let the others in she grabbed his arm to make him face her, "I'm sorry, it was very…nice of you to bring my phone all the way over here, even if you didn't have to, but if you think for one second I'm letting you walk out of those doors just so I can get mauled, you have another thing coming."

"And just how exactly am I supposed to get out then?" he asked clearly annoyed, "I do have meetings to get to you know?"

"All you had to do was ask." She pulled on a book in the small bookshelf and the wall lifted up to reveal a very batman like fireman's poll shooting all the way down. Kaiba looked at Ky incredulously but she just smiled, "Slide down, walk down the corridor and take the second door on the left. You'll end up in the main hallway, I'm sure you can find a way out from there."

"You can't be serious!" Kaiba laughed.

"Actually I am, I use it as a short cut to get to the kitchen when I'm in the mood for a midnight snack, there's a little lift thing that brings me back up. So uh, see you."

Kaiba looked back at the pole and then at Ky and at the pole again. Sighing he grabbed onto it and looked back at Ky, "You know I would never make my guests take a fireman's pole to get out." With that he slid down with her watching.

* * *

Ky sighed as she lay with her head hanging off of the bed with her friends all in a similar state of boredom, after two weeks stuck in Duellist Kingdom with actually nothing to do but practice duelling or watch T.V. Suddenly Maya perked up, "I have an idea!"

The other three in the room looked at the green haired girl with interest, Dave sighed, "Well what is it?" his voice was deep and…growly… it always made Ky shiver with pleasure. Not that she liked Dave like _that_ he was one of her best friends, but it was sexy.

"Hmm? Oh right, follow me! And bring your mattresses!" the other three looked at each other in confusion, they got up and watched as she ran to her room and hauled her mattress out into the hallway and down to the big staircase that no one ever used. They shrugged and grabbed their own mattresses and followed.

"So what are we doing?" Alexis asked.

"Mattress surfing! I thought _that_ would be obvious!" Maya smiled.

Ky looked at the girl like she was insane, "Are you serious?" looking down the stairs, "We'll brake our fucking necks!"

"No we won't!" Maya put down her mattress and lay on it.

"Maya don-" Dave was cut off when she pushed forward and the mattress slid down the stairs at what Ky thought was a break neck speed, but obviously since the girl did get up smiling like a kid in a candy store, it wasn't.

"C'mon guys you should so try it!" the bubbly girl said.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and put her mattress down and got ready to slide down, "When in Rome," she said to Ky's look, and followed the green haired girl.

Dave sighed, "As she goes, so do I," but instead of lying on the mattress he stood on it and literally surfed down.

"Oh I'm going to die," Ky muttered to herself before following suit, unfortunately for her as it had been exactly two weeks since she last saw Kaiba he was due to fly in to Duellist Kingdom with all the others that had been invited for the tournament. And he chose that particular moment to step inside the castle and get run over by Ky. And by the time the mattress had stopped he was lying on top of her, she looked at him embarrassed, "We really need to stop meeting like this you know?" she quirked an eyebrow and Kaiba stared at her speechless.

Pegasus strolled through the front hallway of his castle, he knew the duellists would be arriving soon and wanted to be there to greet them. He stopped short when he saw the man that despised him and his niece in a very compromising position, staring at each other like they were the only two people in the world. Clearing his throat he raised an eyebrow at the two expectantly, "Well Kaiba-boy it seems that you've taken a liking to my niece, does this mean I have to give you the Over Protective Uncle Talk?" Pegasus asked amusedly.

Kaiba's eyes widened and practically jumped off of the younger girl, Ky stood up quickly looking mortified, "Uncle Max! We weren't doing anything!"

"So Kaiba-boy was lying on top of you because…"

"It was not what it looked like!"

"She's telling the truth Mr Pegasus," Dave said coming to his friends' aid.

"Yes well-" Pegasus cut himself off when he noticed the mattresses lying on the floor, "Why is the main part of your beds lying on the floor?" he asked the four teens who were living in the castle.

"Um…we were…bored…" Ky said.

"I see, well Ky darling why don't you show Kaiba the way to his room for tonight, I'm sure that he'll want to freshen up before the rest of the guests arrive." He eyed up the teens suspiciously before making a move to head outside, "I trust that young David, Alexis and Maya will have these mattresses removed from the hallway within the next ten minutes." With that he left the castle to meet the rest of the Duellists.

Ky blushed when she looked up at Kaiba, "Um c'mon I'll show you your room."

Seto followed her to the elevator and regarded her with veiled curiosity, "What exactly were you doing running me over with half of your bed?" he asked with the air of arrogance that never seemed to leave him.

Ky turned an even deeper shade of red and looked anywhere but at the young CEO, "Like I said, we were bored, and mattress surfing seemed to be the only way to cure the boredom."

"Mattress Surfing?"

"Don't ask," she said embarrassingly. The elevator stopped and they exited, Ky led him to a room not far from hers, it was big and a light grey, "Where's Mokuba?" she asked softly.

"Arriving with his own partner," Seto replied, "I take it you haven't told your uncle about me then?"

"I want it to be a surprise!" she gave him this innocent little smile that had his heart do a little back flip.

'_What the hell? Since when do I care about her?' _he asked himself slightly panicked, '_The only person I care about is Mokuba_.'

Ky cleared her throat, "I'll um leave you to freshen up," she walked out of the room and shut the door. Sighing she leant her forehead against the cool wooden panelling, "I'm in so much trouble," she whispered to herself. Because ever since she had run over Kaiba downstairs, she couldn't help but think she really, _REALLY_ liked the feeling of him so close to her. Quickly walking back to her room, she started to get ready for the party, little did she know that Seto was standing on the other side of his door doing the exact same thing she did.

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been around in a while and I'm sorry, but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Ky eyed the black dress hung up on her door with distaste, Maya had picked it out saying that it would go amazingly with her fire red hair, but Ky was definitely not one for dresses. To put it bluntly she hated them, with a passion. And now, she had to wear one for this duel banquet thing that her uncle was holding. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at the clearly inanimate object, "Okay, if you promise to be good tonight when I wear you, then I promise I won't throw you in the incinerator once I'm done with you…" she looked at the dress as if asking for a response, she sighed, "Alright then, here goes." Taking a deep breath she took the dress off its hanger and pulled it on. She saw herself in the mirror and raised an eyebrow at the image, oh how she hated dresses. Especially this one. It wasn't just a regular black dress, it was strapless and she had no idea what was holding it up. The bodice was practically made of black sequins while the skirt a plain black silk fanned out around her legs, it reached the floor and it came with silk elbow length gloves. Okay, she didn't hate this dress, she loved it. She just didn't exactly love it on her.

Maya walked in holding a pair of black heels muttering something about needing to go shopping when she stopped short, "Wow Ky, you look beautiful."

Ky looked down at herself, "Yeah, I hate this dress," she scowled at her image in the mirror and turned to see the pair of shoes in Maya's hands, "and I am NOT wearing those."

"Yes, you are," Maya replied putting the heels down next to Ky.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"No-"

"You're wearing the bloody things even if I have to tie you down and put them on you myself!!" Ky's mouth snapped shut and she looked at Maya in shock. Maya sighed and moved to the door, "Put the shoes on, meet your duelling partner at their room and then head downstairs, your Uncle's waiting, and I don't care how much heels hurt you, you're wearing them."

"Finnne," Ky pouted as she watched Maya walk out of the room, she looked at the shoes and sighed, "I am so screwed."

* * *

She managed to make it half way to Kaiba's room in her high heeled shoes of death, as she had named them, before she chose to take them off, refusing to wear them until absolutely necessary. Walking the rest of the way there barefoot Ky knocked on his door and waited for him to open up. Kaiba opened the door and took in her form, she looked ravishing, of course he couldn't say that he was after all the great Seto Kaiba, he didn't complement people on what they were wearing. Instead he looked her up and down and smirked, "Going for a new look?" he asked gesturing to her bare feet.  
Blushing she looked up at him a little sheepishly, "The heels hurt my feet, I don't want to wear them until I need to. Let's go, we have to make our grand entrance, plus I want to see the look on Uncle Max's face when he finds out you're my partner, and I can't do that if Wheeler or any of his friends tell him first."

Kaiba gave her a small shrug before closing the door and offering her his arm, "We might as well do this properly," he muttered.

Ky looped her arm through his and the two walked towards the ballroom, when they were a few feet away she stopped, causing Kaiba to jerk backwards, "What did you do that for?" he looked at her angrily.  
"I need to put my shoes on,"

Seto rolled his eyes, "Hurry up then." He growled.  
She scowled at him and held onto his arm with one hand while shoving her feet into the ridiculously high heels. After using his to get her balance she sighed, "I'm gonna break my neck in these things, let's go."

She slid her arm back through his and headed to the ballroom, they stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for the announcer to call out their names, when he did it was like everyone in the room froze and then stared at the two. Even Pegasus couldn't contain his shock at his niece's choice in partner, he was feeling so much shock in fact, that his mouth hung open and he was doing a very good impression of a gold fish. "I can officially say that everyone here baring Yugi, his friends and your brother are completely and utterly shocked. I'm gonna have to deal with so many questions from Uncle Max," she muttered.  
"That's not my problem," Seto whispered back, "we need to go down."  
Ky gripped his arm tightly as they descended the stairs that, "Of course it's your problem, you're my partner aren't you? Who do you think Uncle Max is going to be bombarding with questions?"  
Kaiba's eyes widened just a fraction, "Crap."  
"Exactly."

When the pair stepped off the stairs they were intercepted by Pegasus and Ky offered him a small smile, "Hi Uncle Max!"  
"Don't you 'hi Uncle Max' me, I can't believe you didn't tell me! I can't believe you let me find out with everyone else!"  
"It was supposed to be a surprise!"  
"You could have surprised me this morning instead of now!"  
"Oh please, not even Maya, Dave and Alexis knew."  
"Ah but I bet Yugi and his friends knew didn't they?"  
"It's not my fault that they were there when Kaiba asked me."  
"Hmph," Pegasus crossed his arms and walked in the other direction.  
"Are you going to go after him?" Seto asked, not nearly surprised at her uncle's eccentric behaviour.  
"Oh let him pout, he'll get over it." She looked up at him, "I need a drink." Sighing Kaiba allowed her hand to fall from his elbow and he went to the buffet table to get her a drink.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
